Defintion  Love
by hovet-otach
Summary: Drabbles about the defintion of love and what it means to our favourite crime fighting duo. - Fixed and reuploaded.
1. Happiness

Happiness:

–_noun _

1. The quality or state of being happy.

2. Good fortune; pleasure; contentment; joy.

3. Characterized by a spontaneous or obsessive inclination to use something.

"Describe your happiest moment, KB," Rick sat in his chair, staring wistfully at his muse.

"What?" Kate Beckett looked up from her stack of paperwork in surprise.

"Your happiest memory? What is it?" he replied. Rick moved his elbow to rest on the detective's desk and placed his chin in his hand.

"I…ah…I don't know," Kate finally stuttered out.

"Well mine is…" Castle stared off into space for a second before starting. "Grade two, my teacher and some of the parents took us to the museum. We spent the whole day there looking at the war exhibitions and the dinosaur displays. I still have the photo of my class lying on the floor in the shape of a T-rex. I was the tail."

"You are a tale," Kate sighed. "I wish we could still do those sorts of thing," she laughed, picking up her pen again.

"Who says we can't?" Castle smiled that charming smile of his and grabbed Beckett's arm. "We are going to the museum!"

"No we're not!" Beckett protested, though they both knew she wanted to go. "I have work, Castle!"

"Come on, detective," Rick and Kate both laughed as they jumped into a bright yellow taxi, pulling out into the busy streets.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Kate shook her head with a smile, walking though the antique doors.

Rick looked around the lobby. "Where to?"

The unlikely duo shared a knowing gaze. "Dinosaurs!"


	2. Caring

Caring:

–_Verb_

1. Feeling or showing care and compassion.

2. To feel love or a liking.

3. To take charge of; look after; provide.

"Kate?" Rick squinted against the darkness. "Kate!"

She looked up with a giggle, swinging her leg out of the Bethesda Fountain. "Hey, Castle!" The detective stood on the edge, fumbling with the button on her already soaked jeans. "Let's go for a swim!"

As Rick stepped closer he caught whiff of a familiar smell. "Are you drunk?" He couldn't believe it. Detective Kate Beckett, by the book, hard ass, whose idea of fun was a book and a bath, was _totally_ tanked.

"Come on Ricky!" She jumped off the small ledge into the knee deep water, falling with a splash. Castle removed his coat and also stood on the edge, but had no intention of joining her.

"Beckett," he reached his hands out to her, keeping his voice low. "Come here."

"If you can catch me!" she waved over her shoulder and took clumsy steps through the clear water. Every few steps she would trip and fully submerse in the chilly water.

"Come on, Kate!" Castle locked his strong arms around her waist when she neared the edge of the fountain again, quickly wrapping her in his jacket.

"But Ricky, I wanna play in the fountain!" she pouted, winding her arms around his neck as he carried her bridal-style up the stone steps.

"Time for bed," Rick hailed a taxi at the entrance to Central Park, then carried her up to the spare room of his loft.

"Why'd you do that?" Kate mumbled as Rick pulled the sheets up to her chin.

Rick kissed her forehead, hovering there just long enough to say, "Because I care about you, KB."


	3. Promise

Promise:

–_noun_

1. A declaration assuring that one will or will not do something; a vow.

2. Indication, as of a successful prospect or future.

3. Reason to expect something.

"I promise you," Rick reached a hand out to the fear stricken detective. "I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

Instead of answering, Kate just threw herself into his arms and cried. "It was just…so dark and cold…and I couldn't hear anything besides his voice…I thought no one was coming!" Kate recalled between sobs.

"It's okay," Castle hushed her, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Nothing's gonna hurt you, promise."

"Thank you," Kate rested her head on his chest and fell asleep as he gently carried her out the basement that had been her own personal, not so personal, hell.

A/N. True 100 word drabble.


	4. Fun

Fun:

–_noun _

1. A source of enjoyment, amusement, or pleasure.

2. Playful, often noisy, activity.

3. Lively, joyous play or playfulness.

"Thanks Castle," Kate spoke unexpectedly as they walked through Central Park.

"For what, detective?" he questioned, looking into her beautiful green eyes.

"I don't think I could have solved this one without you."

"You're welcome," he replied, but not in his usual famous author tone. This was the real Castle. He looked around at the orange landscape. "You know what I love about the Fall?"

"Hmm?" Kate failed to notice her partner edging closer to the grass.

"Leave fights!" Rick yelled and in one smooth motion bent to the ground and scooped up a handful of autumn leaves, throwing them at his favorite detective.

She let out a little, very uncharacteristic squeal. "Castle!" She shook the orange foliage out of her hair. "Oh, this means war," she laughed.

"Give it your best shot," he returned with a 'come on' motion.

They continued to banter back and forth, throwing and dodging, laughing and squealing. "I surrender!" Kate threw her hands and her last bundle of leaves in the air, falling back into the sea of orange. The leaves falling all around her.

"Victory is mine!" Castle cheered, plopping down next to the detective.

"That was fun," she rolled onto her side, a smiled plastered of her face. "Thanks."


	5. Safety

Safety:

_-noun_

1. the quality of being safe

2. freedom from danger or risk of injury

3. a contrivance or device designed to prevent injury

"Beckett!" Castle called, following his favorite detective out of the 12th.

"Castle, what do you want?" she turned to face him, slightly annoyed. "It's late. I'm tired. I just wanna go home."

"Okay, okay," Rick held his hands up in defense. "But what gentleman would I be if I didn't walk you home?"

"I don't need a sitter."

"I know," he agreed, starting to walk down the street. "I just want to make sure you're safe."

Kate just rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Can I remind you that I'm the one with a gun?"

"Yeah yeah," he waved her off. "But what if some big guy comes charging down the street with a knife?"

"Castle, knife verses gun? I think I win."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure my sword could make even you surrender," Castle said with a wink.

"Castle, gross!" Beckett whined, hitting him halfheartedly on the arm.

"My, my detective, I didn't know you had such a dirty mind!" Rick let his mouth fall open in faux surprise. "All I meant was I'm quite capable of handling a sword." Beckett snickered in the open silence. "Ah, Beckett get your mind out the gutter!" Castle laughed loudly, realizing how his last words sounded.

The detective and the author strolled down the road in comfortable silence until they reached a corner block.

"Well, here we are," Beckett signaled to a door leading to a dimly lit lobby.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?" Castle smiled his famous smile.

"I guess not," Kate smiled back. "Night Castle."

"Night Kate," he said smoothly, sliding off into the darkness. Kate stood on the door step for a few seconds, realizing just how much she liked her first name. Especially when he said it.


	6. Trust

Trust:

_-noun_

1. Confident expectation of something; hope.

2. A person on whom or thing on which one relies.

3. The condition of one to whom something has been entrusted.

"Mr. Hodgons! NYPD! Open up!" Detective Beckett pounded on the mustard green door. "Mr. Hodgons!" she banged a little harder when there was now response.

A high, feminine scream came from somewhere deep inside the apartment. "Castle," Beckett started.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he waved his hands. "Stay behind you."

"I was going to say 'take my back up'. But if you wanna stay out here…" The detective bent down to grab

her second gun from around her ankle.

"You trust me with your gun?"

"I trust you." She turned around to give him a smile and with a strong kick, pushed the old door out of their way, splintering it up the side.

"That was so sexy."


	7. Passion

Passion

_-noun_

1. Ardent love.

2. Strong desire.

3. An instance or experience of strong love or sexual desire.

"Can we go yet?" Castle whined for the fifth time that night.

"Castle," the detective warned, "if you don't stop nagging me, we won't be going at all."

Rick stared at her for a few minutes. Watching all the little things she did. Like how she taps the end of her pen on her lip while she thinks. Or how she pushes loose strands of hair out of her beautiful green eyes, only to have it fall straight back down.

"Are you ready yet?" he questioned again.

"No!" Beckett declared as she picked up another folder and started reciting the events of the case.

Castle continued to stare. "I wonder if you're as passionate in bed as you about your work," the writer voices his thoughts in true Castle style.

"I wonder if you're as passionate in bed as you are about annoying me," Beckett retorted.

Castle waggled his eyebrows and put on his best 'do me' smile and said, "You wanna find out my dear detective?"

"In your dreams, Castle," Beckett said as she set down yet another file.

"And in yours," Castle replied, like the twelve year old he is.

"Oh you have no idea," she mumbled under her breath.

"What was that, my dear detective?" Rick asked, knowing full well what she had said.

Beckett just continued to work quietly, a small smile gracing her features. And Castle just continued to stare, his crystal eyes sparkling under the white lights of the precinct.

"Hey Castle?" Kate looked up from her paper work to find her monkey fiddling with his Babushka dolls.

"Yeah?"

"Can you be passionate about leaving?"

Castle stood from his chair, a playful smirk spreading across his face. Before her brain could catch up, Castle was in the elevator…with her desk chair…with her in it. "What…the…hell?"

"See I'm not just passionate about annoying you. I can be passionate about going to Remy's for lunch," he stated mater-of-fact-ly. And that was that.


	8. Comfort

Comfort:

_-verb_

1. To soothe in time of affliction or distress

2. To make physically comfortable.

3. To ease a burden.

"What are you doing back here?" Beckett questioned as she looked up from her paper work.

"Ah, Alexis canceled. Ashley called and asked if she wanted to go see a movie," Castle told her with a frown.

"So you got ditched for the boyfriend, huh?" Kate bit her lip. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text, Rick barely noticing. "Come on," she stood, pulling her coat from the back of the chair. "You wanna grab some comfort food?"

He followed his detective down the bustling street and through that oh so familiar door, only to be greeted by the delicious smell of burning oil and salt. "Ah gotta love Remy's," Kate smiled.

"Hey, I thought you had your hot date with Jack tonight?" Castle asked before popping a French fry into his mouth.

"Josh," she clarified. "And I cancelled."

"So you'd rather spend the night with me eating disgusting food than with your doctor boyfriend?" Rick questioned triumphantly.

"Me cancelling had nothing to do with you!" Beckett grew defensive.

"When did you call him?"

She paused for a second, looking anywhere but at him. "Before you came back to the precinct tonight."

"Liar," he called her out.

"Fine, I texted him a couple of minutes after you came back." At the look on his face she added, "That doesn't mean I cancelled because of you!"

"Sure detective," Castle raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't!"

"Whatever you say."

"What are you like five?"

"I'm six actually!"

The pair squabbled like toddlers for the rest of the evening, their previous plans totally forgotten.


	9. Family

Family

_-noun_

1. A social unit consisting of one or more adults together with the children they care for.

2. The children of one person or one couple collectively,

3. A fundamental social group in society typically consisting of one or two parents and their children.

"Dear Oprah Winfrey, your family is as f'd up as it can get. You can't do a Mother's Day special," Kate muttered sarcastically. She reached for the remote, but before she could change the channel, she heard a soft knock at her front door. Cautiously she got out of bed and headed though her apartment. She wasn't expecting anyone today.

Checking the peep hole quickly she opened the door to reveal a sniffling red head. "Alexis? What're you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"Ah, happy Mother's Day, Kate," the young girl offered as way of explanation. Alexis tried to wipe the remaining tears off her pale cheeks without Kate noticing. No such luck.

"Lexi," she put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "why're you crying?"

Alexis crossed her arms. "I'm not!" she said with a defensive edge to her voice.

Pulling Alexis into a loose hug she guided her over to the small sofa in the middle of the lounge room. Kate positioned herself on the couch so she was facing the girl. "Come one, baby. What's happening?"

There was a big difference between the normal Kate that everyone saw. The Kate that everyone at the precinct saw. The Kate that criminals saw while she was kicking their asses. But then there was a completely different person who lived just below this tough exterior. A person that people only saw once in a while. This was the motherly, sensitive side of Kate.

"It's my mom," Alexis hung her head, a new round of tears threatening to fall. "She bailed on me today."

"Oh, sweetie," Kate pulled Alexis against her side.

"We were supposed to have breakfast this morning. She _promised_. She promised she'd be there. Then when I was sitting at the restaurant waiting for her, I get a text say she can't come. A _text_! She can't even call?" Alexis finished her rant, collapsing into the detective's side.

"Well, I'll tell you what," Kate wrapped her arm gently around Lex's shoulder. "You can hang around here with me today. We can have an No-Mother's Day together?"

Alexis quickly brought her hand up to cover her mouth. "Oh, Kate, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot about your mom!" She jumped off the couch and headed for the door. "I'm so sorry! Here I was bitching about my mother and your mother – I'm so sorry! I really should – "

"Alexis!" Kate said sternly, effectively cutting her rant short. "It's fine," her voice evened out to its earlier, caring tone. "You can stay, sweetie."

"Are you sure?" Alexis asked. Deathly afraid she was overstepping.

"Yes," Kate reassured her. The got comfortable on the couch and turned on a movie. A nice upbeat, happy movie. "Wait, did you say 'bitching'?"

At Alexis's guilty silence she continued. "You, young lady, just swore!" She paused for a second. "Rebel."

"Hardly," Lex defended.

"Yeah, that's hard core," Kate continued in a joking tone. "Next you'll be J-walking and pinching old ladies purses. Then god knows what'll happen. You might go rob a bank or hi-jack a Twinkie's truck!"

"Nah, I would never do any of that shit – " Kate was about to open her mouth. A cheeky grin appeared on Lex's face as she finished the sentence, " – ake mushrooms!"

The pair laughed at their own stupidity. "I love you, Kid," Kate said with a warm, motherly smile.

"I love you too, m – Kate."

_**A/N. I like this chapter. I love Alexis/Kate fics. They're so cute! (I had to add the cheesy line at the end!)**_

_**By the way, this will be the second last chapter, unless anyone has a suggestion for another one. **_


	10. Love

Love:

In science, love is the result of chemical releases and reactions in the brain when it is exposed to certain stimuli.

In history, love was the start of wars and revolutions.

In life, love is the foundation of everything.

"Don't leave!" she called, knowing full well that tears were streaming down her face and that the whole precinct was staring at her. But none of that mattered. "Please."

"Why not?" Castle turned fast on his heels, his arms out in front, frustration building. . "So you can just build up your pretty little walls again?"

"I'm sorry, okay!" Kate was full on yelling now, her anger bubbling. "When you left for the Hamptons," her voice lowered, trying to choke back another round of tears, "even just for the summer… It almost killed me. Please, please don't do that to me again."

"I just told you that I'm in love with you, but you're too scared to admit you feel the same way. I'm tired of pretending!" Rick turned, pressing that little arrowed button, watching with a solemn expression as the light surrounding it turned green and the elevator made clunking noised before grinding to a halt with a 'ding'.

The author has one foot in the elevator. "I love you," she whispered, barely audible over the hushed whisper of the audience they had accumulated during their fight. He took another step, standing in the elevator, looking past her tear stricken face. "I love you," she whispered a little louder, but not loud enough for other ears besides her own. He reached for the button. "I love you," she shouted, her voice cracking with a mixture of relief, anger and fear. "Je t'aime, volim te, ti amo! I love you!"

The doors began to close. Simultaneously they reached for each other, their hands clasping together before being lightly touched by the sliding doors.

"I've loved you since the day I met you." The doors open to reveal the detective's now smiling face. "From the day I picked up 'Flowers For Your Grave'!"

Rick stepped from the elevator, taking both her hands in his, a triumphant smile on his face.

"You've made me happy, when all I wanted to do was cry. You've cared for me, when I pushed everyone else away. You've kept your promises, when I thought the world had turned its back on me. You've made my life fun, when all I planned on was Chinese and a crappy movie. You've kept me safe, when even a gun couldn't help me. You've made me trust you, even when I thought _you_ would be the death of me. You've shown me that I can be passionate about more than just my job. You've comforted me, when the world just got too much. And you've shared your family with me, when I had no one." She took a step closer. "And they're just half of the reasons why, I love you."

_**A/N. Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading. I hope you liked reading the story as much as I liked writing it. **_


End file.
